This disclosure relates generally to email management, and more specifically, to generating cost estimates for sending particular email messages and determining whether the cost estimates exceed cost thresholds.
Email is the transmitting and receiving of computer-implemented electronic messages, which may be through a network. Before a user sends an email message from the user's computing device, the user's Mail User Agent (MUA) or web application (e.g., IBM® Notes®) may generate header information, such as the user's email address and date. An MUA is software that enables a user to generate, read, transmit, and receive email. The user may also generate information in the header, such as destination email addresses and the subject of the message. In addition to the user generating header information and the actual body of a message, the user may also attach one or more files (e.g., Portable Document Format (PDF) files) before sending the message to a destination address.